Pokemon Switcharoo
by Athena7787
Summary: To go on the Pokemon journey of their dreams, best friends Abigail and Adrianna must act as an engaged couple! But both being a girls, Abigail must disguise as a boy! Will she be discovered? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Afina: I have a bad feeling about this story.

Athena: OH SHUT UP! You'll scare away the readers.

Akuna: Well, since you two are busy fighting, I'll introduce us. WE are triplets. Athena's the author of this story, my profile is Akuna39310, and-

Afina: I'M AFINAMASTERN!

Akuna: I was going to say that!

Afina: TOO BAD, I DID.

Athena: (sigh) This happens all the time, so I shall begin.

It was just a normal Saturday for the want-to-be trainer, Adrianna. She had just woke up, and remembered today was the day she promised her homeless and family-less BFF Abigail that they would go on a Pokemon journey. The only problem is, she wasn't allowed to go herself. Unless, she had a fiancé. Adrianna thought over her predicament as she got dressed. It was a the usual look, A black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a blue hoodie. Adrianna walked down the stairs to negotiate with her mother when she had a brilliant idea. She hustled back up the stairs to grab her cell phone, then called Abigail.

Abigail: Hello?

Adrianna: Hey it's me.

Abigail: Why'd you call so early in the morning?

Adrianna: Come over to my place. It's time to begin our journey.

Abigail: YES! I'LL BE OVER IN A FLASH!

Abigail, keeping true to her word, WAS there in a flash. Abigail was also in ripped jeans, but had on a aqua t-shirt and wore her regular blue winter coat. As Adrianna explained her situation and her idea, Abigail was beginning to look more excited.

Adrianna: So the point is, if I'm not engaged, we can't go on our journey.

Abigail: So you want ME to be YOUR fiancé? I left the orphanage for THIS? To be ENGAGED TO YOU?!

Adrianna: Hey, do you want to go on this journey or not?

Abigail: Fine. Cut my hair. I also need boy's clothes.

Adrianna: Don't worry. My brother in the Marines has some old clothes.

Adrianna cut Abigail's shoulder-length dirty blonde hair so it was above her ears. She also changed into actual jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black hoodie. At the end of the transformation, Abigail looked like a complete boy.

Adrianna: Lucky you! Since you're flat as a board (NOT true) you ACTUALLY look like a guy!

Abigail: (blushing) I AM NOT! Well... maybe. OH SHUT IT!

Adrianna: Now for the finishing touch.

Adrianna put a sapphire ring on her ring finger, and a diamond one on Abigail's.

Adrianna: THERE. Now, let's go meet my parents. Good thing they never met you.

Adrianna and Abigail ran down the stairs to see Adrianna's parents.

Mom: Adrianna, who is this?

Dad: And why do you have an engagement ring on?

Adrianna: Mom, Dad, meet my fiancé.

Abigail: Hello. My name is Andy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.(thinking now) IMPROPER!

Mom: I could say the same Andy. You have such nice manners.

Dad: And you are not half bad in the looks department.

Adrianna: (thinking) They actually think she's a guy? VICTORY! She's even a smooth talker! Anyway, please don't yell it. PLEASE.

Abigail: (thinking) AGAIN! IMPROPER! (speaking) Thank you. We wanted to know if you would allow us to go on our Pokemon journey. We would greatly appreciate it.

Mom: Of course.

Dad: Take good care of our darling.

Abigail: I will. Thank you again.

Abigail and Adrianna hurry out the door to go see Professor Sycamore. They were bounding through the door to go get their Pokemon. At the ages of 16 and 17, they looked down, literally, at all the ten year olds. There was a chubby boy who kind of freaked Abigail out, who had what looked like a vanillite on his shirt. There was a shorter boy sitting next to him, with short red hair. There also was a girl with a pink shirt with black shorts on it, jean shorts, and brown pigtails. The final person was a boy with short black hair, a blue jacket, and sweatpants.

Chubby Boy: I'm Tierno! Nice to meet'cha!

Red hair boy: I'm uh well... Trevor uh hi.

Girl: HIIIIII! I'M SHAUNNA! CAN I NICKNAME YOU TWO! WHAT'S YOUR NAMES!

Black hair Boy: I'm Calem. I hope we can battle.

Adrianna: I'm Adrianna, and this is-

Shaunna: I KNOW! I KNOW! YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED! YOU GUYS HAVE ENGAGEMENT RINGS!

Abigail: Yes we are, and I'm Andy.

Shaunna: LOOK THE PROFESSOR!

Adrianna: (mumbling) She has WAY too much energy.

Professor Sycamore: HELLO NEW TRAINERS! Take these Pokemon and discover Kalos' main mystery.

Tierno: Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?

Professor Sycamore: NO. Mega Evolution. Alright kids, choose your Pokemon.

Tierno: Froakie!

Trevor: I guess I'll uh take uh Chespin.

Shaunna: FROAKIE I CHOOSE YOU!

Calem: I shall take Fennekin.

Abigail: Me too.

Adrianna: That leaves me with my newly nicknamed Derp Face.

Abigail: I'll name you... Shun!

Calem: I'll keep your name.

Abigail: (grabs Adrianna's hand) Come ON! Last one to Lumiose city is a rotten egg!

Adrianna: AHHHHH! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU!

Shaunna: HEY! NO FAIR!

Calem: You won't escape a battle with me so easily.

Tierno: I wanna watch the Pokemon DANCE!

Abigail: IMPROPER!

Trevor: I guess I should uh get um moving too.

Afina: And so, their adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Afina: Welcome back to the cross dressing show!

Athena: It is NOT a cross dressing show!

Akuna: Call it what you want, but right now we are on.

Afina: Oh. Hi.

Athena: Chapter COMMENCE!

The girls were walking peacefully to Lumiose city, when suddenly a trainer challenges them! It's a youngster, named Joey. Apparently, Abigail and Adrianna have already become famous as the Couple trainer duo. This has come to a great shock to our heroines. Yes I know they are not heroines... YET.

Joey: Oh my GOD! It's the Couple trainer duo! Let's have a double battle!

Adrianna: I don't have time for this.

Abigail: I LOVE CHALLENGES! Let's battle!

Adrianna: Oh great.

Joey: WOO HOO! Go! Rattata! I choose you, um... OTHER RATTATA! I'll warn you though, my Rattata are in the TOP PERCENTAGE of Rattata!

Adrianna: Who gives a damn? GO! DERP FACE!

Abigail: COME ON SHUN, LET'S SHUN HIM!

Adrianna: (sigh) Typical. That joke doesn't even make sense?

Abigail: You know, "I shun you"?

Adrianna: OH.

Abigail: BAKA (to you non-anime watchers Baka is in Japanese and it means stupid in English)

Adrianna: WHO YOU CALLING BAKA?

Abigail: No time for that! WE ARE BATTLING!

Adrianna: OK.

Joey: Both my Rattata, use bite!

Abigail: Shun, dodge.

Adrianna: Derp Face, counter with tackle!

Joey: Rattatas, tail whip!

Abigail: (sigh) This is why I DISLIKE youngsters. They are WAY too easy. Shun. Tackle.

Adrianna: You too Derp Face!

The two Pokemon go at the Rattata at full force. There is a lot of noise, the Pokemon growling at each other, trainers yelling, yelps in pain, encouraging words, some NOT SO encouraging words, and the cheerleaders. Just so you know, everyone was cheering for our heroines.

Abigail: I've risked too much to come here, so I won't stop now! Adrianna, let's DO THIS!

Adrianna: I'm two steps ahead of you. Derp Face GO!

Shaunna: The two Rattata are unable to battle. The Couple duo WINS!

Tierno: Your Pokemon are graceful dancers.

Trevor: Hey uh nice well battle.

Calem: Somehow, I feel something is not right.

Abigail: HEY! If you guys want to have a contest, let's hold a tournament. Once we get to Lumiose city, we'll have a tournament! Just for fun. Pair up with someone. All duos will verse all the other duos. You get 3 points for a win, and 1 for a loss. The top 2 duos will battle in a championship. Is everyone in? I'm paired up with Adrianna, Shaunna with Calem, Tierno with Trevor. Got it?

Tierno: YUP! THIS SHOULD HELP ME WATCH YOUR POKEMON DANCE!

Shaunna: OOOOOOOO! I'M SO EXCITED!

Calem: This should propose a good challenge.

Trevor: Well I uh guess I um have to.

Abigail: Alright! Take as long as you need to train. We'll see you there!

Abigail and Adrianna run off on their own to train. They arrive at a little clearing surrounded by trees, where they can train in peace.

Adrianna: There is only one patch of grass here, so why would you choose to train here?

Abigail: There is a lot of space, and no one comes here. It's perfect! We HAVE to win Adrianna. I HAVE to make my parents proud!

Adrianna: Your parents? I thought they were dead. What DO THEY have to do with Pokemon?

Abigail: I'm trusting you with this. Are you sure you can keep this a secret?

Adrianna: Sure?

Abigail: Here let's make a deal. I'll tell you mine, and you give me your secret.

Adrianna: I knew you knew I was hiding something.

Abigail: Alright. My parents are Pokemon.

Athena: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!

Adrianna: But how? You are a human standing before me.

Abigail: I am the result of my parent's research. They gave me a potion. I am basically a Pokemon in human form.

Adrianna: Can I see your Pokemon form? PLEASE.

Abigail: Fine. But the problem is, you will become like me. A Pokemon in human form.

Adrianna: I don't mind. It'll be cool to be a Pokemon.

Abigail: Hold my hand.

Adrianna: OK?

Adrianna grabs onto Abigail's outstretched hand, and a green light surrounds the two. Abigail begins to shrink and soon, she is a small, green, fox-like Pokemon. Soon, that light turns to an icy blue, and the same happens to Adrianna but she is blue instead of green. They are both forms of the same Pokemon, Eevee, Abigail a Leafeon and Adrianna a Glaceon.

Adrianna: What the? How did you? How can I?

Abigail: You are now a Pokemon. You can turn back if you want.

Adrianna: Well...

Abigail: You don't know how, right?

Adrianna: (sigh) Yup.

Abigail: Don't worry. It's simple. We hold hands again.

Adrianna: OK?

Abigail and Adrianna hold hands again. This time the blue and green light combine making an aquamarine light that surrounds them. As the girls grow, the Pokemon around them start to gather and bow. It seems they recognize and adore these two. They take Adrianna and Abigail's Poke Balls and happily jump into them. The Pokemon Abigail and Adrianna "catch" are Scatterbug, Fletchling, Pidgey, Bunnelby, and Zigzagoon. They each caught one of each. After an easy day of amazing Pokemon until they jump into the Poke Balls their parties look like this.

Adrianna has a Male Scatterbug, Lv.8 (just so you know they battled each other to train but I'm too lazy to write all that)

Female Fletchling, Lv.9

Female Pidgey, Lv.10

Male Bunnelby, Lv. 7

Female Zigzagoon, Lv. 8

Male Derp Face (Chespin), Lv. 11

Abigail has a Female Scatterbug, Lv.8

Male Fletchling, Lv.9

Male Pidgey, Lv.10

Female Zigzagoon, Lv. 8

Female Bunnelby, Lv. 7

Male Shun (Fennekin), Lv. 11

Abigail: Hey. Hey Adrianna? Hey. Hey Adrianna.

Adrianna: (Ignores her)

Abigail: HEY. HEY ADRIANNA?!

Adrianna: WHAT?!

Abigail: You never told me YOUR secret.

Adrianna: Oh. Fine. My dad's true form is Darkrai. He used your parents work to transform into what he is today. I also have inherited some of Darkrai's powers.

Athena: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!


	3. Chapter 3

Akuna: How come I'm not in this one?

Afina: AQUARIUS ONLY.

Akuna: NO. I shall TAKE OVER!

Athena: FINE. You can be part of Team Flare.

Akuna: AWESOME! (runs off)

Afina: She has no idea who Team Flare is... But she will find out.

Athena: Going from there let us begin!

Abigail and Adrianna had arrived at Lumiose city. There they met MORE 10 year olds. This did not surprise them though. There was a boy and a girl. The boy had short, blonde hair with bangs that covered one of his eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with long sleeves and a blue ribbon on it. He also had on white sweatpants and tan shoes. The girl had purple, shoulder-legnth hair and was wearing almost the exact same outfit as the boy. The only differences were that she had a red bow, a white skirt, and white shoes.

Boy: I'm Dexio and this is Sina.

Sina: Yes. Have you ever heard of a Pokemon called Flabébé?

Dexio: I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!

Sina: Too bad. I did!

Dexio: Argg. Well it's a fairy type and-

Sina: It's turning the world of Pokemon UPSIDE DOWN!

Dexio: That's MY LINE!

Sina: I don't care. I said it.

Dexio: GRRRRR.

Adrianna: AHEM.

Dexio: Oh. Yes. We will show you to the lab.

Sina: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

Dexio: Take a taste of your own medicine, LINE STEALER.

Sina: OH YOU!

Abigail: Can we go to the lab already?

Sina: Oh yes. Right this way.

Abigail and Adrianna followed the strange duo, gawking at the sights as they went along. But soon, we had come across a problem. It's a horrible tragedy and we don't know if Abigail can survive it! That problem is... Abigail had to pee.

Abigail: Where's the bathroom? I have to go.

Dexio: There's one in the Pokemon Center. I'll take you there.

Abigail walked off with Dexio feeling alright until she remembered something. Her new name is "Andy". She's dressed as a boy. She can't pee in the girls bathroom. Adrianna was also worried for her friend. She knew she would have to go in the boy's bathroom. Uh oh. DISASTER MUCH?

Abigail: U-u-uh yeah. I'll just go in now.

Abigail begin to head for the girl's bathroom.

Dexio: Uh that's for women.

Abigail: OH! HAHA! Silly me.

A cold sweat began to slide down her neck as she entered. Not wanting to have to go through a lot of trouble, Abigail ran straight into a stall. Lucky for her, she was the only one in there until...

Calem: Yo. Are you ready for the Tournament Andy?

Abigail: YUP! Me and Adrianna will beat everyone!

Calem: I'm not so sure. Me and Shaunna are a pretty great duo.

Abigail: HA! You're no match for me and my B- I mean Wife-to-be.

Calem: Somethings up.

Abigail flushed and exited her stall and saw Calem was working on his looks. Apparently, something odd had happened to his hair.

Abigail: Calem? What happened to you?

Calem: Yeah, well I was training with Shaunna when this random unknown Pokemon jumped out at me. It used some sort of electric attack and (sigh) hit me. My hair I mean.

Abigail: Ha. HA. HAHAHAHA!

Calem: Shouldn't we get going? We'll be late.

Abigail: OH. Come on then! We don't have a second to lose!

Calem: AHHHHHHH! Crap!

Abigail: (thinking) Hehe. He's kind of cute. WAIT. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? WE ARE RIVALS! THAT'S THE ALL OF IT.

Calem: Andy? You ok there?

Abigail: (blushes) OH uh yeah.

Calem: Then come on!

Abigail and Calem arrive in the nick of time to the lab. It seems they are the last ones there.

Professor Sycamore: Alright! The gang is all here so let's have some fun! Shaunna, Calem, and I versus our engaged people over there!

Adrianna: (sigh) Fine.

Abigail: I'm always up for a challenge! Let's go!

Professor Sycamore: Alright! Wait. You guys haven't gotten a gym badge? Get back out there! Then you can come back.

Abigail: WHAT?

Shaunna: HOORAY! MORE WALKING!

Calem: (sigh) I had a feeling.

Adrianna: WAIT. Can we do our tournament first?

Abigail: YES!

Professor Sycamore: I have no idea what is happening but I'll judge! First Andy and Adrianna versus Tierno and Trevor.

Trevor: Oh. Uh ok. Go Chespin?

Tierno: Froakie! Come dance with me!

Adrianna: Trevor. HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF HIM! GO! DERP FACE!

Abigail: I think she's the one who's making fun of him but oh well. GO! SHUN!

Tierno: Froakie! Use Bubble!

Adrianna: Derp Face! Counter with Vine Whip!

Trevor: Huh? Wait. Uh what do I do again?

Abigail: Just get beaten by me! Shun! Ember!

Calem: I see. They are using type advantages.

Shaunna: WE BATTLE NEXT! WHO DO WE BATTLE?

Professor Sycamore: Well... since Tierno and Trevor's Pokemon are unable to battle you get our winning duo!

Calem: Good. Just who I wanted.

Shaunna: Let's have fun OK?

Adrianna: Just send out your damn Pokemon!

Calem: (sigh) Alright. You asked for it. GO! Fennekin!

Shaunna: Alright buddy! Show us what you can do! Go Froakie!

Adrianna: Derp Face use Vine Whip!

Calem: Not on MY WATCH! Fennekin! Counter with Ember!

Abigail: I'm your opponent! Shun! Scratch!

Fennekin: (growls)

Shun: (growls back)

Abigail: Can we PLEASE activate the secret weapon?

Adrianna: NO. I am NOT going to do that.

Calem: Secret weapon?

Shaunna: Let's beat them before they can use it! Froakie pound!

Adrianna: Derp Face! Vine Whip!

Shuanna: Froakie? Take a rest bud.

Abigail: Shun! Scratch!

Adrianna: Derp Face! Rollout!

Calem:(mumbling) They work as a team perfectly. Almost too perfectly for a boy and girl. Something is up. I will investigate.

Professor Sycamore: The winners are Adrianna and Andy! Congratulations! Take one of these three!

Abigail: I'll take Squirtle!

Adrianna: I'll take Charmander.

Abigail: Last one to beat Viola loses!

Abigail grabs Adrianna's hand and rushes out before they are turned into their Pokemon forms. Then they run off to Santalune city, where Viola awaits. Has Calem caught on to "Andy's'' secret? We'll find out... Next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Afina: Can we PLEASE have a special guest today?

Athena: Depends.

Akuna: Depends on what?

Athena: Who it is.

Afina: Can I bring Gary here?

Athena: NO.

Akuna: Does she have something against him?

Athena: I can hear you you know.

Afina: WELL...

Akuna: What's Gary like?

Afina: Umm...

Athena: He's a snobby douche who brags a lot. He also owns a Corvet, has Cheerleaders, and is the grandson of Professor Oak. HE EVEN SHOWS UP AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIMES!

Afina: I'll agree he brags a lot but...

Akuna: (sigh) Aquarius people are stubborn, aren't they? Afina just doesn't want to admit the truth.

Athena: WELL... I'll just begin.

Abigail and Adrianna were rushing along in their Pokemon forms to Santalune city. Along the way, Pokemon jumped into their Poke Balls... AGAIN. It was like they were God or a Unicorn or something related to that. The point is, Abigail and Adrianna had an unfair advantage. On their way to the city many trainers wanted to battle them. Adrianna was quite pissed off by this, but Abigail enjoyed the challenges. Finally, they arrived at Santalune city. They healed at the Pokemon center and headed straight for the gym. Alas, they arrived at a "special person".

Roller Skate Girl: Hi! I'm Rinka. Battle me and I'll give you these roller skates!

Adrianna: Can I use reverse psychology?

Abigail: (insert demon voice here) NO.

Adrianna: AWWWWW. Fine. GO! DERP FACE!

Abigail: GO SHUN!

Rinka: Go, Zigzagoon! Use tackle!

Adrianna: She's going to battle us with only one Pokemon? Alright!

Abigail: Special move! Flaming Vine Whip!

Shun sets Derp Face's vine whip on fire and they attack Rinka's Zigzagoon with it. It's a 1 hit KO. Abigail and Adrianna were over leveled but WHO THE HELL CARES?

Rinka: Here are your roller skates!

Adrianna: Thanks. Now skedaddle.

Rinka: (skates off)

Abigail: Let's go challenge Viola!

Adrianna: ALRIGHT!

Abigail: Have you ever wondered why Viola was named after an instrument?

Adrianna: NO. But now I do!

Abigail and Adrianna enter the gym. Owning all trainers who dare to stand in their way. Soon, they have already tightrope-walked to Viola. Viola has light blonde hair and is hold a camera. She has a white tank top on that doesn't completely cover her and shows part of her stomach. She has baggy green pants and brown shoes.

Viola: So, which one of you FANTASTIC trainers will battle me first?

Abigail: Actually, we are a duo.

Viola: That's even more FANTASTIC! You FANTASTIC trainers can both battle me at ONCE!

Adrianna: Can we just kick her ass already?

Viola: That sounds FANTASTIC!

Abigail: Can you go a sentence without saying fantastic?

Viola: No because it is too FANTASTIC!

Adrianna: (sigh) JUST SEND OUT YOUR DAMN POKEMON!

Viola: That would be FANTASTIC! Meet my FANTASTIC Pokemon, Surskit and Vivillion!

Adrianna: Derp Face! Use rollout on Vivillion!

Abigail: Shun! Use scratch on the Surskit!

Viola: OH no, my FANTASTIC Pokemon! Here, take this FANTASTIC badge, the Bug Badge! You also get a FANTASTIC TM, Infestation!

Abigail: Alright. Let's leave.

Viola: Please use the FANTASTIC secret exit through the tent behind me! Have a FANTASTIC journey!

Adrianna: If I hear the word "fantastic" ever again I will scream.

Abigail and Adrianna exit through the tent. The only walk a little while before realizing they have to get back to Professor Sycamore now that they ACTUALLY HAVE a gym badge. They only take a few steps before noticing a woman standing before them. She has brown hair that's pulled up into what looks like a bun. There is a large hunk of hair that is just suspended over her face, making her look a bit odd. She has a red shirt with a black jacket over it. She is also wearing gray jeans and brown boots that look like Uggs. She also highly resembles Viola.

Alexa: HI! I see you have beaten my FAN-

Adrianna: Don't even finish that word.

Abigail: OOOOOoooooo. Exp. Shares!

Alexa: Yes. You must be FAN- I mean, AMAZING trainers to have beaten my sister.

Abigail: You two are sisters?

Adrianna: You just noticed this.

Abigail: YUP!

Adrianna: BAKA.

Abigail: I AM NOT A BAKA!

Alexa: AHEM. As I was saying, these are for you.

Adrianna: YAY! Bye.

Adrianna grabs the two Exp. Shares and skates off tugging Abigail along. More trainers try to challenge them... and fail. No one can beat our unstoppable duo! Soon, there are people just casually looking in the flowers for Pokemon.

Adrianna: You are!

Mystery person 1: My name is Siebold. This is the champion, Diantha.

Diantha: Are you people new trainers? It is great to see fresh blood out there. It gets tiring of the same people challenging us.

Siebold: How are you fine lady?

Adrianna: (blushing) I'm fine thank you. What are you two doing here anyway?

Diantha: I wanted to see some Fairy Type Pokemon.

Adrianna: Wow. (thinking) His Aura is so cool!

Abigail: (telepathic message to Adrianna) Adrianna and Siebold sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!

Adrianna: (telepathic message to Abigail) NO! SHUT UP!

Abigail: (telepathic message to Adrianna) If you are reacting this way it MUST be true.

Adrianna: (telepathic message to Abigail) Man. You are TOO good.

Abigail: (telepathic message to Adrianna) I have to-

Diantha: Hello? People? You were zoning out there.

Adrianna: OH. Sorry.

Diantha: It's fine. We have to leave now. We will see you at the Pokemon League!

Adrianna: Siebold is so dreamy... (sigh)

Abigail: OH CRAP! We have to hurry! The others probably have already beaten Viola and are coming this way!

Adrianna: Pokemon Forms?

Abigail: YUP!

Abigail and Adrianna transform and run off to go to the lab. What the girls don't know is, someone knows ONE of their secrets.

?: So this is what their secret is...

Athena: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!


	5. Chapter 5

Akuna: (sigh) Why hasn't anyone figured it out?

Afina: Figure what out?

Akuna: Everything! Abigail and Adrianna being Pokemon, Abigail is a girl.

Athena: It is because they are all stupid. Except Calem.

Afina: OOoOoOoooOoOOoOOooo! Athena likes Calem.

Athena I DO NOT!

Afina: DO TOO!

Athena: DO NOT!

Afina: DO TOO!

Akuna: I'll save you your time and effort to just start the chapter for you.

Abigail and Adrianna were running back to Lumiose city in their Pokemon forms. Adrianna sensed something wrong, but Abigail was oblivious to that fact. If anyone was watching, it would just look like a running Leafeon and Glaceon.

?: What beautiful Pokemon. They should help me make a beautiful world.

Abigail: Did you hear that?!

Adrianna: The voice behind us?

Abigail: Yeah that!

Abigail glanced back to see a man chasing after them. He had spiky, flamelike hair and a matching beard. He was wearing a black jacket with red along the edges and pockets. He was also wearing black sweatpants with red down the side. His jacket was partly opened and you can see white fur. The man got out two Poke Balls and aimed at the girls.

Abigail: HOLY! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Adrianna: RUN FOR YOU LIFE!

Man: Poke Balls GO!

Abigail: RUN FASTER!

Adrianna and Abigail narrowly escape the flying Poke Balls and run while screaming all the way to Lumiose city. There, they switch back into human form... But someone is watching.

?: A Pokemon in a human's body, eh? They should be able to help me create a beautiful world.

Abigail and Adrianna breathe a sigh of relief as they enter the lab. The lady at the desk tells them to go to the third floor. There, all of the group is yet to arrive.

Abigail: WOO HOO! We are first!

Professor Sycamore: Why don't we battle as we wait. If you two win you can choose one of these three Pokemon.

Abigail: A triple battle?

Professor Sycamore: Yes. Go! Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander!

Abigail: Go Shun!

Adrianna: GO DERP FACE!

Abigail: Shun! Use Flame Charge on Bulbasaur!

Adrianna: DERP FACE Rollout on Charmander! Then use Vine Whip on Squirtle!

Professor Sycamore: Way to use type advantages girls.

Abigail: Girls? How did you?

Professor Sycamore: I do my research. Abigail Auty, age 16. A female who's parents made great research. Her parents are Pokemon. I know you two are Pokemon as well.

Adrianna: Stalker.

Abigail: Keep those things secret.

?: I am here Professor.

Professor Sycamore: Oh Lysandre. Gir- I mean, people. Meet Lysandre.

Adrianna: That's the!

Lysandre: Hello Pokemon.

Abigail: Hello.

Lysandre: Wouldn't you like a more beautiful world?

Abigail: With beauty comes lust and greed.

Adrianna: We like our world the way it is.

Lysandre: (Sigh) I knew this would not be easy.

Shaunna: SORRY WE ARE LATE!

Calem: Yo. We are here now.

Professor Sycamore: Alright! Welcome new trainers! I have called you here today to give you your goals. As I have said before, our goal is to uncover the secret of Mega Evolution! Andy, Adrianna.

Both: Yes?

Professor Sycamore: Take one of these Pokemon, and the matching stone. These stones help the Pokemon do Mega Evolution.

Shaunna: Lucky.

Abigail: Where to next?

Professor Sycamore: Head to Camphrier town.

Lysandre: But you might want to visit the Café Soliel.

Shaunna: A CAFE? I AM ALL OVER IT! LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN POKEMON EGG!

That is all Shaunna says before running out of the lab.

Abigail: NO FAIR!

Abigail grabs Adrianna's hand and chases after Shaunna.

Professor Sycamore: I believe all of you should get going.

Calem: I won't disagree with that.

Tierno: I won't miss any sort of Pokmemon dancing!

Trevor: Wait uh don't well LEAVE ME BEHIND!

The gang all arrives at the Cafe to see Diantha (Pokemon Champion and famous actress) and Lysandre in the middle of a conversation. After listening in for a bit the gang realizes it is some sort of chat about eternal beauty.

Lysandre: What do you think of eternal beauty?

Diantha: I believe with age comes wisdom.

Lysandre: (grunts)

Diantha: Oh hello Andy and Adrianna!

Abigail: Hi Ms. Champion!

Diantha: Oh please. Just call me Diantha. Did you know Lysandre is the head of Lysandre labs, creator of this?

Diantha hands everyone in the group a Holo Caster.

Diantha: Now you can send each other video messages!

Shaunna: AWESOME! WHO TO MESSAGE FIRST?

Calem: Cool. We can keep in touch now.

Lysandre: I'll take my leave now. Keep up with the good acting Diantha.

Lysandre exits walking briskly as he goes.

Adrianna: Gee, what's his problem?

Abigail: Who cares? But I do get a bad feeling from him.

Shaunna: YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!

Abigail: Who cares? But I do get a bad feeling from him.

Adrianna: (pretends to be a psychic) He has a dark aura. A dark secret. A-

Abigail: PFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The whole group begins to burst out laughing, including Adrianna.

Abigail: The same as usual? Well? RACE YOU THERE!

Abigail and Adrianna run out of the city and enter route 5, A.K.A Versant Road. A Pokemon they had never seen in real life appears before them. A Lucario.

Lucario: Lucario!

?: It seems Lucario likes your aura.

A girl with long blonde hair in a Ponytail skates up to them. She has a red and white helmet on, and a matching red and white tank and skirt. She also has red and white roller skates on.

?: Hi I am Korrina, the gym leader at Shalour city. I hope I can battle with you soon.

With that Korrina skates away just as suddenly as she appeared.

Abigail: We have no time to waste! Let's go!

Adrianna: Lucario huh? They sound fun to battle.

After training for a while the girls parties look like this.

Adrianna has a Male Scatterbug, Lv.12

Female Fletchling, Lv.13

Female Pidgey, Lv.12

Male Bunnelby, Lv. 13

Female Zigzagoon, Lv. 14

Male Derp Face (Chespin), Lv. 15

Abigail has a Female Scatterbug, Lv.12

Male Fletchling, Lv.13

Male Pidgey, Lv.12

Female Zigzagoon, Lv. 14

Female Bunnelby, Lv. 13

Male Shun (Fennekin), Lv. 15

Akuna: YAY! SOMEONE KNOWS THEIR SECRET!

Athena: There. Happy now? I did it for you.

Afina: You shouldn't have wasted your kindness.

Athena: Ha!


	6. Chapter 6

Athena: OH MAI RA WE ARE BACK AFTER NOT UPLOADING FOR AWHILE!

Afina: It's because SOMEONE was being lazy and not writing.

Akuna: AHEM Athena.

Athena: Don't be mean to me! I didn't have the time!

Afina: (demon voice) NO EXCUSES!

Akuna: (demon voice as well) WRITE NOW!

Athena: OK! OK! I will write! I'm starting!

Calem walked through the grass, looking for Pokemon. He was also keeping a close eye on a CERTAIN duo.

Calem: I know there is something up with those two but what? I mean, they are engaged. Why waste time here when they could be having their wedding? It just doesn't make sense.

Calem began pacing back and forth, deep in thought. Meowstic pawed his leg.

Meowstic: (whines)

Calem: I get it. Are you thinking what I am Meowstic?

Meowstic: (nods)

Calem: Andy is a girl.

Meowstic: (jumps up and down)

?: Very perceptive of you.

Calem turns around. All he sees is a Leafeon and a Glaceon. The Leafeon comes and rubs against his leg.

Calem: Awwww it's so...

They transform. It is Abigail and Adrianna.

Calem: Cute?

Abigail: Hello Calem.

Adrianna: She is, in fact, a female.

Calem: And a Pokemon?

Abigail: YUP!

Calem: Curiosity kills the cat, doesn't it?

Calem sighed. The girls transformed back into Pokemon forms and continued running on. The girls were talking to each other.

Abigail: Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna. Hey. Hey Adrianna.

Adrianna: WHAT?!

Abigail: Our Pokemon are under leveled.

Adrianna: I'm not an idiot, I can see that.

Abigail: Want to fight the leader ourselves?

Adrianna: ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!

Abigail: Yes.

Adrianna: I should have known you would say that.

Abigail: Yes. Yes you should. Yes. Yes you-

Adrianna: SHUT UP OR I WILL GET A SHOVEL!

Abigail: Awwwww. You aren't any fun.

Adrianna: You don't deserve fun.

Abigail: B-b-bu-bu-but why?

Adrianna: Because you were-

A girl runs up to them.

?: You can't leave a Libra out! I got permission from my parents.

Adrianna: Who are you again?

?: MALIA! You are definitely baka.

Abigail: I agree on that one.

Malia: Why are you dressed as a guy Abby?

Abigail: It's a long story. But, I'll tell it. I REALLY wanted to go on this journey so I disguised as a guy and became engaged to Adrianna. ONLY fake engagement though.

Malia: PHEW. For a moment I thought you were-

Adrianna: FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL KILL YOU.

Malia: Gee, you are a great friend.

Abigail: Anyway, you call me Andy now.

Adrianna: Why are you keeping that disguise still anyway?

Abigail: I don't know. I should just go back to being a girl and-

?: ANDY'S A GIRL?!

Adrianna: Not her.

Shaunna: OMG YOU ARE A GIRL!

Abigail: Yes I am a girl. This is also a fake engagement!

Calem: Good. If it was real-

Adrianna: AGAIN, FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL KILL YOU.

Tierno: It was kind of obvious from your dancing.

Abigail: Gee, thanks.

Trevor: S-so uh you a-are not en-eng-engined?

Adrianna: Do you mean engaged? If you do YES SHE IS NOT ENGAGED.

Shaunna: WOO HOO! THEY ARE UP FOR GRABS!

Trevor: W-what? (blushes)

Abigail: NOT HERE. NOT HERE! NO! NO! NOT! HERE!

Abigail transforms.

Abigail: Why me?

Trevor: Y-y-your also a P-P-Pokemon?!

Abigail: (sighs) YUP! (thinking) I wonder... how am I always positive?

Adrianna: Because I threw you at a wall.

Abigail: (thinking) Mind reader!

Calem: What?

Tierno: Any ideas?

Shaunna: Boys are clueless. It's obviously telepathic communication.

Abigail: (Finally Talking :P) No one understands... all I can say is one word. (What the others hear) Leaf Leaf Leafeon Leafeon Leafeon.

Adrianna: Would you like me to translate?

Shaunna: HEY! HEY! LET'S GET MOVING! COME ON uh... what IS your real name?

Abigail: (rolls eyes) Leafeon

Adrianna: She says Abigail. It seems her parent's potion ran out.

Tierno: Parent's...

Calem: Potion?

Adrianna: It's a LONG story that I am too lazy too explain.

Shaunna: AWWWWWWWWWW.

?: Well I'd like to hear that story.

Shaunna: OH MAI GOD IT'S SIEBOLD.

Adrianna: Of course I'll explain!

Abigail: Typical queen of the bakas.

Adrianna: YOU- Oh never mind. Well "Andy" is really a female Pokemon.

Abigail: (waves paw)

Adrianna: And turned into a human when her parent's gave her a potion.

Siebold: I see. You are a Pokemon too, are you not?

Calem: That would make sense.

Abigail: (jumps on Adrianna's head and starts waving frantically) Leafeon!

Shaunna: I WISH I COULD UNDERSTAND HER!

Calem: Can I have her?

Adrianna: Huh? Oh mai RA YES!

Calem picks up Abigail and sets her on the ground.

Calem: Ok, Pokeball go!

Abigail: (dodges it and shakes head)

Adrianna: I don't think she likes Pokeballs.

Siebold: Well, she was probably used to the space as a human...

Tierno: How do we turn her back?

Siebold: The only thing I know of is...

Calem: Well... what did your parents use in the potion?

Abigail: Well, just the life energy Xerneas releases mixed with an ice shard from a Bergmite.

Adrianna: She says just the life energy Xerneas releases mixed with an ice shard from a Bergmite.

Trevor: Th-the life en-ener-energy XERNEAS releases?!

Siebold: Good thing you have a year to find it! Next year is the 1,000th year. Have fun until then!

Adrianna: You can have her.

Abigail: (shakes head vigorously) YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!

Adrianna: I just did.

Athena: I am stuck :P

Afina: HA HA SUCKS TO BE YOU.

Athena: (pulls out frying pan) FIGHT!

Afina: (pulls out shovel) YOU ARE ON!

Akuna: Well... ignoring these idiots BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Afina: Lazy idiot forgot about writing this story.

Akuna: Typical.

Athena: I-I d-d-d-did NOT!

Afina: Then why did you stutter?

Akuna: Spill.

Athena: FINE! I DID... NOT. It just took a while to write this chapter.

Akuna: Excuses.

Afina: Just start the chapter already, will you?

Athena: I'm GOING TO IF YOU STOP TALKING!

Afina: Oh. Ok.

Calem: So. Where should we find Xerneas?

Adrianna: What about a secret base of some EVIL TEAM? (sarcastically)

Shaunna: GREAT IDEA!

Tierno: But what evil team?

Two people jump out. The are the ugliest people Adrianna and Abigail had ever seen. One boy and one girl, each wearing the same outfit. A red suit and a black tie, with black shoes and red sunglasses. The girl's hair was peaked up in two pigtails on the side of some sort, the boy had one in the front.

?: We are NOT evil!

?: We just want a MORE BEAUTIFUL world for our leader!

Adrianna: Great. I jinxed it. What did I do to deserve this?

?: You were born.

Abigail: (shakes head vigorously and looks like she is praying) (thinking as hard as she possibly can) PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER. PLEASE BE HER.

?: IT'S...

Adrianna: (sighs) Just come out already, you indecisive Libra.

A girl their age comes out behind a tree. She has black and purple streaked slightly longer than shoulder length hair. She has tannish skin, and is wearing a purple skirt with a matching t-shirt. The t-shirt has a black butterfly on it.

Abigail: (jumps as she is still in Pokemon form) MALIA!

Malia: How did you know it was me?

Adrianna: I have magical Aquarius sense that detects Libras.

Abigail: (thinking at exactly the same time Adrianna is speaking) She has magical Aquarius sense that detects Libras.

Malia: Oh whatever. Who are the two freaks of nature?

Shaunna: Me and Tierno? Or maybe Calem and Tierno? Is it Tierno and Trevor? Trevor and Calem? Me and Calem? Trev-

Malia: SHUT UP! THE TWO FREAKY PEOPLE WITH RED HAIR!

?: We are NOT freaks!

?: We are proud members of Team Flare!

Adrianna: Let me guess... The ugliest team in the world?

Team Flare Grunt Boy: No. We have AWESOME senses of style.

Team Flare Grunt Girl: He is right. We are beautiful. Just like the world we will create.

Abigail: In your dreams. (what is actually heard is Glaceon)

Adrianna: She says in your dreams.

Shaunna: YOU JUST GOT BURNED! GET IT?

Calem: (sighs) I don't think this is the time for comedy, Shaunna.

Lysandre: I need that girl, Pokemon, hybrid. The world will be a more beautiful place with her.(pulls out magic orb) There! (throws on ground)

The orb shatters into a million pieces. A light blinds the group.

Malia: What is happening? The surroundings?!

Trevor: W-w-wh-wha-what?!

The world around them spins like a teacup on that ride in Disney colors they see seem to meld together. Then it stops abruptly. They see that they are now in a cave of some sort.

Abigail: Those two are up to it! (actually says Glaceon Glaceon!)

The Team Flare members frown.

Team Flare Female: How did you get here?!

Team Flare Male: These fossils are OURS!

Malia: What?

Adrianna: Look. Please forgive me for being born OR let us beat you guys up.

Team Flare Male: You'll never get these-

Abigail, in Pokemon form, sprouts wings. Then, she disappears.

Athena: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!

Calem: Abigail! Where are you?

Adrianna: Damn you. Where is she?! What did you freaks do to her?!

Team Flare Male: Look, we didn't do anythi- OOOOF.

There is a flash of blue light and the male member looks like he just got punched in the gut.

Trevor: I-Is th-that?

Calem: Abigail?

The same happens to the female member of the evil team.

Abigail comes back and lands on Adrianna's head.

Adrianna: You idiot you had me worried!

Abigail drops a rock into Calem's hands.

Calem: A fossil? How did you-

Malia: Don't ask. They'd only say-

Adrianna: We are people of AQUARIUS!

Malia: That.

Shaunna: WHAT'S MINE?

Abigail: (shakes head)

Malia: Find out yourself.

Calem: Well... shall we interrogate them?

Trevor: Um well you see uh I think

Tierno: They left! But Abigail, you dance beautifully!

Adrianna: So. What now?

Calem: Where do we go?

Shaunna: NEXT GYM?

Adrianna: Wait. How did you get wings Abigail?

Abigail: Mom said it was a side effect... I think. Or wait. I think it was I am a hybrid of two Pokemon.

Calem: That's amazing.

Malia: Get over it. It's typical for Miss Princess.

Abigail stares wide eyed at something.

Adrianna: Space case? Space case! SPACE CASE!

Abigail flies over to a Pokemon in the shadows.

Abigail: MOM?! (actually says Gla? (Glay))

Adrianna: You said your mom-

Shaunna: XERNEAS!

All: WHAT THE HECK!

Athena: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!


End file.
